


Father   and   mother

by cui123



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cui123/pseuds/cui123





	1. 22

佐助的动作实在迅速，又是出乎意料之外，鸣人一时没有反应过来，“咚”的一下被他按在床上。  
他的思维还停留在两个人握手言和的场面中，被佐助这么一按，一下子懵了。  
下一秒，他的大脑里某些疼痛的记忆被惯性带回，后知后觉地感觉到不适起来。  
他不想把气氛闹得那么尴尬和紧绷，只好先行调开话题，“你怎么了，佐助，不舒服吗？”  
佐助并未答话，只是用那双清澈的黑眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，看起来冷静极了，并未有任何不妥。他像是在确认着什么，眉头皱的很紧，像是被什么困扰了一般，但注视了鸣人一会儿后，最后终于还是坚定起来。  
鸣人见佐助一直没有动静，心里直发毛，他咽下一口唾沫，把自己的胳膊从下面抬起来，想要扒开佐助的手臂。  
正当他把手搁在佐助的手臂上时，佐助的一只手突然伸过来，把他两只手拽住，强行把他翻了个个。  
他一愣，开始疯狂挣扎，这种感觉太不好了，他不好揣测佐助的意思，但他感觉这样很不对劲。  
“你放开我，佐助，你放开我！”  
但并没有人在意他说了什么。另一只手轻松而缓慢地解开他的皮带，把他的裤子拽下腿弯。  
“放开！”  
那只手顿了一下，他的主人抬起眼睛像下看去，鸣人的声音并不像在生气，听起来似乎还很平静，但他知道，鸣人是真的气极了。  
鸣人生气的时候，的确不理智，会骂人，特别急了还会直接动手。但那种情况不是对着他宇智波佐助。  
鸣人对他，只是有点生气才会不理智地大喊大叫，但他真的生气到极点的时候，就会变得非常平静。  
鸣人上一次这样生气，还是上初中的时候，那时候鸣人误进他的房间，他担心自己畸形的秘密暴露于人前，尴尬与惶恐使他口不择言，出言攻击。  
时间太长，他已经记不得他说了什么，他只记得，鸣人进他房间是因为发现他的运动鞋没有带，想要帮他拿过去，好让他在下午的体育课不至于挨骂。  
他发了好大一通脾气后，鸣人直接走了，他也抹不开面子出言道歉，最后还是妈妈把他带回来的。  
自那以后，鸣人从没进过他的房间，也几乎从不跟他吵架。  
他知道，拌两句嘴是常事，但鸣人若是真的怒到心里，只是默默记住，而不是多说什么。  
佐助迟疑的这么一下，鸣人已经推开他，坐了起来。  
他气息不匀地喘了两口粗气，面无表情地看着佐助，最后他像是缓过来了，被气的冷笑了两声，就推开他，直接走向了房门。  
只是他的手刚摸到门把手，一双手就从他身后伸过来，把他抱起来转身扔回了床上。  
这次手的主人似乎再没半点犹豫，他决定付出一些东西，只有这样，才能得到一些东西。  
他再次拽住他，两个人无声地较劲，只是这次双方都倾尽了全力，一时没了下文。  
过了好一阵子，鸣人还是没了力气，他是校队，已经是很有力气的男生，但不知道为什么，对佐助完全无效，佐助的力气比他想的大，而且，他的爆发力虽强，持久力却不如他。败下来是迟早的事情。  
他喘了两下，气急败坏地看着佐助，完全搞不明白他的用意。  
佐助知道他这时已经无力再抵抗，便继续起了刚才的动作，他一只手拽住鸣人的两个腕子，一只手打开那个盒子，拿出了个什么东西来。  
鸣人没有看清那是个什么，容不得他去细想，一股疼痛便从下体传来，他瞬间剧烈挣扎起来，一边死死地咬住牙关不让自己叫出来，一边伸出一条腿去踹佐助。  
佐助把手伸出来，拽住他那条腿，从枕下摸出一条红绳子，缠上了他细细的脚腕子，紧接着一拉，拴在了床柱上。  
鸣人狠狠地使劲蹬腿，没有蹬开，他现在无助极了，身体好像已经不是自己的了，手脚都被禁锢，愤怒到呼吸之间都使不上力气，只感觉胸肺都被棉花塞住似的。  
佐助把鸣人身体拉开，自己坐在了他的两腿之间，不让他有合拢的机会，然后他又重新将手伸了进去。  
鸣人只感觉有个软软的东西一直在被佐助向前推着，他的胸口一阵闷痛，总感觉那东西要把他的喉咙顶破才能停下。  
又往下看见佐助正盯着他的下体看，一时间既难过，又羞愧，他难过的不知所措，只好闭上眼睛，不再去想。  
鸣人的双腿被拉的太开，一直在不住的发抖，佐助又掏出一根绳子，把他的手也缠在了一起。接着，他抱住鸣人的腰，似乎要把他抱起来似的，鸣人被吓得睁开了眼，他的腿和手还被捆扎在床柱上，佐助这么一拉让他难受极了。他的下体从大腿根红到脚趾头，粉粉的一层洇在皮肤下，好看的脚趾头整个都难受地蜷缩了起来。脚背拉成一条直线，像是在忍受着极大的痛苦，佐助又拦腰拉他，他感觉自己好像一个布娃娃，被肆意折叠。  
佐助又这样拉了他好几次，他身体里那个软软的东西，突然扭动了一下，感受到那细微的酥麻感传来，鸣人一动也不敢动，像是被按下了暂停键。  
佐助心里已经有了把握，便又再次弄了他几次，这下那个身体的东西像是突然有了生命，突然在里面长出了软软的须，不断的酥麻瘙痒逼的他痛苦异常，他缓慢地深呼吸着，想要驱散一些不适，却并没有用。佐助只看到他的眼边红透，晶莹的液体罩在眼球上，晶亮亮的，要掉不掉的样子。  
鸣人不说话，佐助也不说话，两个人沉默了好一会儿，鸣人开口了，“你说实话，佐助，你是不是特别烦我啊。”  
他的眼泪终于还是从眼角滴下来了，一颗一颗的，把枕头打湿了一片。汗水也浸湿了他的头发，他整个人都像是刚从水里被捞来，湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴的，又狼狈，又疲惫。  
“没有。”  
“……那你为什么要整我呢？”  
佐助最终还是没能对鸣人的话视而不见，他直视着鸣人的眼睛，想要一字一句地对他说清楚，也想要自己更清楚。  
他决定也要让他都知道。他已经没什么好在意的了。  
“我喜欢你。”他这样认真地说道。


	2. 17

鸣人突然打了个寒颤，他尽力地忽视佐助眼里孤注一掷的疯狂，把自己悬在桥索上的理智拽了回来。  
他觉得佐助要么就是在开玩笑，要么就是已经疯了，不过总体而言，还是前者的可能性更大一些。  
于是他微不可查地吞咽了一下，轻轻地推了推佐助，“别闹了。”  
一般而言，少年人之间开一下这种开黄腔的玩笑是很稀疏平常的事，但这个人如果是佐助，那就很不正常了，鸣人清楚地记得，佐助是个很厌烦与别人开玩笑的人，更别提这种玩笑了。  
他及时地嗅到了佐助身上这种与往常不同的气息，而在潜意识里十分排斥这一点导致了他急迫地想终止两人现在的打闹。  
佐助的眼睛很好看，黑的很透彻，清清朗朗的，双眼皮勾勒的曲线很深，在眼角微微弯出一个弧度，睫毛也纤长，轻轻地一眨，就好看的不行，如果不说话，那就真是个不可多得的美少年了。  
此刻这看起来秀气的不得了眼睛朝他微微弯出一个圆润的弧度来，里面深埋着欲望与急迫。  
“我拒绝。”  
他把鸣人锁在身子下面，感受着他急促的呼吸，他被压的有些喘不过气来，因此脸红扑扑的，真是可爱极了。  
鸣人一直在不停地推他，脸上真的带上了生气的神色，他却并不感到担心，甚至还从心尖上窜出一抹疼爱来。  
“快从我身上下去，佐助！”  
他并未回复依旧不知道自己处境的鸣人，只是抓起了一直在不停推他的两只手，背到鸣人的身子后面，拿绳子绑了起来。  
在这期间，两只手腕一直在不停地扭动，非常阻碍他的动作，鸣人的耳朵红到了根，他似乎是觉得十分羞耻似的，急切地叫了佐助一声又一声。  
然而这有什么用呢？他约会的时候怎么没想到他呢？  
他就这么想着，又重新愤怒起来，觉得一切都是被压着的人活该。  
鸣人的心越来越沉，感觉自己几乎要喘不上气来。他感觉到佐助从他的身上下去了，就慌忙地爬起来，想要下地，结果在下一秒，他的脚踝就被一只手腕抓住，把他整个人拖了回来。  
他的脚腕很细，可以看见明显的线条，没有晒过太阳，是很好看的颜色，配上佐助那只骨节分明的手，莫名透露出一股情色气味来，显得既弱小，又可怜。  
佐助不费什么力气地把他翻了个个，鸣人看不见他，脸被佐助按在枕头里，呼吸不上来，窒息的感觉笼罩了他，双手又被捆在后面，根本使不出任何力气来。  
在昏沉之中，他感觉到自己的皮带被解开，裤子被人拽了下来，挂在了腿弯处，不知道接下来会发生什么，但他却有一种很不舒服的感觉，于是默默地把腿并了起来。  
有只手把他的腿给分开了，然后有什么东西卡了进来。由于缺氧，他的头脑晕晕乎乎，完全不能理解了起来。  
突然在那么一瞬间，他感觉有什么湿润的东西顺着他的臀缝流了下去，有一根东西插进了他的身体。  
那是根很细的东西，感觉并不强烈，但还是无法忽视，它慢慢地向里钻，带来了很不舒服的感觉。  
鸣人这下子感觉到了，他一下子挣扎的幅度大了起来，他开始不停地晃动，连佐助都差点没按住他，他的头被按在枕头里，不住地发出“呜呜”的声音。  
挣扎了好一会儿，连他身体里那根东西都不敢再动了，直到他筋疲力尽，拼命向枕头里汲取不多的氧气时，那根东西又开始向前钻了起来。  
他没有办法，他挣脱不了，只好尽力蜷缩身体，想要避开那根东西，可是他逃避不了，不管怎么翻动身体，都只能忍受。  
过了一会儿，又一根进来了，这两根东西在他的身体里面转动，按压，没有一刻停止。他被硬生生顶出一股反胃的感觉，弓起了身子。  
过了好久，这两根细细的东西终于退出了。他已经有些昏沉，倒在枕头里不发一声。  
佐助帮他做好了扩张，慢慢地把自己抵了进去，他已经极力放慢了速度，却还是惊醒了仿佛已经陷入幻境的鸣人。  
他感觉突然有什么东西闯进了他的身体，感觉到的不是之前那种可以忽视的不舒服，而是疼痛，无尽的疼痛从他的下身传来，让他再也无法忽视。  
他现在知道佐助想干什么了。  
他的身体整个都僵住了，佐助也屏住了呼吸，不敢再动。  
过了一会儿，他小心翼翼地开口，“鸣人？”  
这一声出口后，他感觉到了身下压制的身体传来的颤抖。  
“出去，出去啊。”  
他沉默了一会儿，慢慢地退了出去。还没等鸣人再次出声，他又一下子顶了回去，彻彻底底。  
接着，他抱住他的腰，一声不吭地顶弄了起来。  
他的腰被掐的全是青紫色，佐助再也没出声，屋里只剩下顶撞的声音和鸣人的呜咽。  
过了好一会儿，他慢慢地退了出来，把他翻过来，又顶了回去，他看着身子底下鸣人的脸，乱七八糟的，全是眼泪，眼睛里还有残留的泪水，眼角已经全红了。  
嘴巴红艳艳的，他盯着看了一会儿，没忍住亲了上去，佐助顶开他的牙齿，把自己的舌头埋了进去，他感觉到鸣人的郁郁，却没料到下一秒鸣人就咬了他一口，出血了。  
他怒极反笑，掰开他的嘴巴，狠狠地搅弄起来。  
鸣人呼吸不过来，身上的感觉格外强烈，他感觉自己整个人都被牢牢地包住了，从上到下，身下的感觉如此难忍，直到目前为止，他依旧还是很痛苦，完全没有快感。  
佐助放过了他，松开了他的口腔，沿着他的脖子一直向下，啃咬他的胸前，肩膀，他的身上开出连绵不断的红色花朵来。  
他吻住他的左边，开始舔弄起来，鸣人始终都是没有表情的样子，只有生理眼泪不断地积累在眼眶里。  
他的下身慢慢地试探，终于听见鸣人极大幅度地颤抖了一下，眼泪终于全部都掉了下来，顺着脖子，滚入不可见的地方。  
直到不知道多久之后，佐助开始疯狂地动作起来，鸣人的脚趾微微弯曲，脚面绷成了一条直线，不知道什么时候，他也有了快感。他“呜呜呜”地哭着，声音被颠簸的破碎，连鼻音都软软呼呼，断断续续的，他微微张着嘴呼着气，湿润而无神的眼睛看着天花板，不知道在想些什么。  
最后濒临终点的那一刻，佐助抱住他，把他牢牢地箍在了怀里，他已经没有力气挣扎了，他偎在他的耳边轻声说：  
“不准再跟别人单独出去，否则我干死你。”  
下一秒，他的意识终于断了，他终于可以休息一下了。


End file.
